


Let Me Show You

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I am in love with your stories. If you are still accepting requests, I have one for Daryl. Set in Alexandria, the reader is a new addition to the community and Daryl can’t stop thinking about her the moment he sees her. He tries to win her over with subtle hints but she’s really dense. He breaks down and decides to swallow his fear and be super blunt about it. Thank you so much. I can’t wait to see what you do with it.Summary: Daryl liked the reader, who is very new to Alexandria. One day Daryl sees the reader heading outside of the walls and decides to go with her to keep an eye on her. The two spend a nice day together and Daryl tries to show her in every way possible how into her he is. When she still doesn’t get it after a nice night out he tells her how he feels and lovey dovey smut ensues. Protective and Caring Daryl Smut Alert! Enjoy! :)Season 6 Alexandria Era.





	Let Me Show You

Daryl watched as you struggled with the gate lock. You cussed quietly to yourself, looking around to make sure no one had noticed your utter lack of ability to even open a damn door.

“Here. Let me help ya.” Daryl, said, jogging a little to reach you quicker.

You continued to pull on the lock stubbornly.

“I can do it,” you said, frustration in your eyes.

He pushed his way into your body, slightly pushing you to the side with his hip. You finally admitted defeat dropping your hands. You stood there and watched him unlock it with ease.

He looked over at you and noticed your disgruntled face.

He shrugged.

“Sometimes it just sticks… No big deal,” he said, trying to make you feel better.

You huffed, trying to shake off the moment. You turned around and grabbed a basket that was on the ground next to you.

Daryl looked over at it and then back into your eyes with curiosity.

“Where ya goin’?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and examining you.

“I saw a patch of wild berries over across the way on my way here a few days ago. I thought I’d help out by going to get some. Hence, the basket,” you said shortly, gesturing to him and holding the basket out in your hands.

“Ya gonna go out there alone?” he asked, his face hardening at the thought as he scanned the area warily.

You laughed a little.

“Don’t worry… Daryl is it?” you asked curiously peering over at him and waiting for him to respond.

He nodded, his eyes wincing into the sunlight as he looked back over at you.

You nodded back.

“Daryl. Don’t worry Daryl. I survived a long time on my own. I’m sure I’ll be just fine,” you said with a brave look of determination in your eyes as you turned and grabbed the handle of the door.

You quickly pulled it open and walked through. Daryl stayed behind you, catching the door with his strong grip and pulling it open long enough to slip through. He nodded up to Abe at the top of the stand who nodded back and walked down to make sure the gate was locked again.

You looked behind you and noticed the man called Daryl walking briskly to catch up to you. You turned around and looked at him with hard but, curious eyes.

“What are you doing?” you asked, not ready to hear the speech again about you not being able to protect yourself.

Daryl just shrugged, walking past you and turning to face you again.

“Just thought I’d tag along,” was all he said, with a small smile that disappeared nearly immediately.

You studied him for another minute. He wasn’t unattractive. You thought for a minute, allowing your eyes to roam down his gorgeous body. You quickly snapped your mind and your eyes away and out of the gutter. You couldn’t be thinking about things like that right now. Plus, you didn’t even know if you were planning to stay. Sure, the people seemed nice enough. But, you had always had better luck on your own.

You nodded and started walking again, walking past him.

“Try to keep up,” you said in a militant tone as you walked into the woods.

Daryl huffed and smirked a little to himself as he watched you confidently walk into the woods. He followed several feet behind you, scanning every inch of the woods that surrounded you.

You looked back and noticed him inspecting everything. You huffed and shook your head, looking forward again. You came to the patch of berries and stopped, kneeling down to start picking.

Daryl had his knife drawn and was looking all around you for any sign of a threat.

“Do you ever get tired of it?” you asked, picking berries and putting them in your basket.

Daryl looked over at you in confusion.

“What?” he asked, never stopping scanning the area around you protectively.

“Of always feeling like you can’t turn your back?” you asked, calling him out on his soldier-like behavior.

He huffed and dropped his knife, holstering it in place.

“Better safe than sorry,” he said, looking over at you seriously.

You laughed and shook your head, going about your work.

“Well, I guess you’ve got a point there,” you replied as you worked.

Daryl stood watch over you as you picked as many berries as you could find.

“Okay… I think that’s it,” you said finally, dusting your dirt covered hands off on your jeans.

You pushed your hands on your thighs as you pushed your body back to your feet. The head rush made you dizzy and you stumbled back a few feet. Before you knew it Daryl was behind you his hands reaching out to your sides as he steadied you.

You looked behind you into his eyes, feeling his sturdy grip on your body.

“Thanks,” you said, your breath hitching at the feeling of his hands on you.

He nodded, leaving his hands there for a second longer before pulling them off your body back to his sides.

You reached down and grabbed the basket, grunting a little at how heavy it was.

“Give it here,” he said as if you didn’t have a choice on the matter, reaching his hand out.

You looked at him and smiled again, this time wider as you put the basket into his hands.

His muscular hand gripped the basket with ease as he took it from you and started walking.

You followed him until you caught up to him and you walked in silence back to the gate. Rosita and Abe opened the gates for the two of you and you both walked back inside.

You and Daryl turned towards each other, an awkward silence filling the space between you two. You looked down at the basket in his hands and gestured towards it.

“I guess I can take them the rest of the way...” you said, reaching over to try and grab the basket.

He retracted his hand, pulling the basket behind him and forcing your eyes back to his.

“I don’t mind… Lead the way…” he said softly, looking over at you with sincere, gentle eyes.

You smiled and shrugged.

“Okay…” you said, smiling over at him gently and walking down the road to the house you were staying in.

Daryl took advantage of the view and let his eyes roam your body while you walked ahead of him. He loved everything about you. You were gorgeous and strong-willed. He let his mind wander to think about all the ways he would love to love you down. He grunted and winced in pain, feeling himself getting hard. He tried to push the thoughts away and followed you into your house.

He looked around and winced at how clean and in order it was, nothing like his place.

“You can just put them in here. Thanks again. You really didn’t have to come with me today,” you said, turning to grab a bucket of water to start washing the berries.

Daryl walked into the kitchen and put the basket on the table as instructed. He looked over at your gorgeous body that was averted from him and spoke.

“Maybe I wanted to come,” he said, stepping back a few feet towards the door as his arms dangled at his sides, wishing he had permission to wrap them around you.

You huffed and looked back at him with a smirk.

“Yeah. Guard duty for the clumsy newcomer. I am *sure* you wanted to,” you said laughing as you looked back at him.

He smiled and shrugged.

“Didn’t have anywhere else to be. Besides, I’d hate to see anything happen to ya,” he said, looking over at you with a pointed gaze.

You didn’t notice, much to his dismay. You turned around and grabbed a bottle of water. You turned around and walked it over to him, pushing it into his chest.

“For your trouble,” you said with a happy smile, looking up at him pointedly.

He was about to refuse it. But, he saw that look in your eye and decided that might not go over well. He took it and nodded in thanks.

You turned around and looked at the basket full of berries on the table and reached over to grab a few. You twirled around and popped one into your mouth in front of him. You smiled and sighed happily as you tasted the sweet berry your body just inches away from his.

You opened your eyes and noticed his eyes still on you, with something harder in them. You smiled over at him and held out your hand, exposing the few berries still in your hand.

“Don’t think I forgot about you. Here,” you said, jutting your hand out towards him.

He smiled and looked down at your offering. He took the two berries in his fingers and nodded a thank to you before popping them in his mouth. He licked his fingers clean as he chewed on the berries like an animal, growling at the taste.

You giggled as you watched him devour them, lost in the sight for a moment.

He looked over at you with hard eyes again, looking like he wanted to say something.

“Well, thank you, Daryl. I mean I really appreciate you coming with me today. Even if I could have totally handled it on my own,” you said, pointedly cocking your head to the side as you tried to hide your smirk.

He huffed smirking as he countered.

“Like ya handled that lock?” he joked, smiling a little brighter when he made a smile come to your lips.

You rolled your eyes and pursed your lips, not willing to admit to him he was right. You turned around and brought the basket of berries over to the sink, setting it down on the counter.

“I just about had it. Until Mr. Chivalry over there had to show me up,” you replied, glancing in his direction and allowing another smile, showing him that you were just kidding.

He smiled and looked down at the ground, shaking his hair from his eyes a few times before venturing a look back over at you. You were busy washing the berries in a small bowl of water you had poured and setting them on a towel.

Daryl stood there suddenly feeling like an outsider in your house as you went about your own business.

He looked around the kitchen and living room across the hall and then down the hallway. There was a closed door which he assumed led to your bedroom. He looked back over at you not wanting to leave just yet.

“So, how do ya like it here so far?” he asked, curiously looking over at you.

You looked back at him and shrugged.

“Can’t complain. Generators. People. Food,” you replied, thinking about how grateful you should be.

“But?” he asked, seeing the hesitation in your eyes.

You looked back at him realizing he saw your mask fade, you shrugged again.

“Being on your own for so long? I’ll admit it is hard getting used to civilization again. I mean you should have seen me enjoying my first shower in what seems like years!” you said.

Daryl froze a little at the thought of your naked body showering, watching the water pour over it as you cleaned yourself. He shifted his legs a little, trying not to get turned on as he pushed the image out of his mind. Or more like tucked that fantasy away for when he could really get into it.

He looked over at you and watched your wheels turn in your head, your face looking worried all of a sudden at whatever was floating through your mind.

“What?” he asked with concern in his voice.

You got startled as his voice cut through your thoughts.

You looked up at him and tried to put an easy smile back on your face, shaking your head as you spoke.

“It’s nothing…” you said pausing and looking around this safe house you had found, reminding yourself how grateful you should be.

“It’s not nothin’. Tell me…” Daryl said, looking over at you intently.

You noticed he wasn’t the type of man who just let things go so you forced your fears out into the open.

You looked around again and then back at him and shrugged, looking at the ground as you spoke.

“This place is… amazing… Really…” you started, your eyes getting worried again.

Daryl walked over to you and looked down at you as he stood facing you.

“But, what?” he asked, softly, wishing he could take away whatever was causing you pain.

You looked up into his eyes, yours scared and vulnerable as you spoke again.

“It’s just… Are you ever worried that even this is a dream? That one day it could all be gone, and we would be back to living like… like animals?” you asked, not even sure what it was about this man that pulled the vulnerable truth out of you.

You looked up at him, suddenly needing him to tell you it would all be okay.

Daryl grimaced, his jaw tightening as he tried to give you what you needed without lying.

“All I know? Is that Rick and I and everyone else here will fight anythin’ we have to to keep this place standing. And to keep people safe. Ya have my word on that,” he said, hardening his face, trying to show you there was nothing to fear.

You nodded and took a breath, trying to regain your composure as you stared up at his reassuring eyes.

You smiled and leaned in to give him a quick hug. Before he could react, you had leaned back and away from him again, wrapping your arms protectively around your body as you hugged yourself.

His job. He thought anyway. But he took a step back and wrapped his arms around his own body, looking over at you with a pang in his heart as he watched you hurt.

You shook your head, trying to shake off the feelings.

“Ugh. Sorry. I’m such a buzzkill sometimes,” you said sadly looking over at him with an apologetic smile.

Daryl smiled back and shook his head.

“Nah. We all think about it. Trust me,” he said, reassuring you.

You smiled, looking away and nodding as you convinced yourself that that was true.

You took another breath and then looked over at the man named Daryl.

“Well, I am *sure* I have taken up more than enough of your time,” you said, reaching your hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you, Daryl,” you said, silently wishing you had more reasons to keep his company.

Daryl sighed internally, getting the clue that you were about to kick him out.

He forced a smile and took your hand, stepping forward into you.

“Nice to meet ya too, Y/N…,” he said, lingering with his hand in yours another minute.

You were about to pull away, but as you did he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him.

His eyes were intense. You tried not to admit to yourself they drew you in and so did he. You looked over at him nervous at the close proximity for a moment.

He stared down into your eyes another minute, trying to decide what to say. He opted for the safe route.

“If you need anything? Anything at all. I’m just two houses down, on the right. Okay?” he said as if it were pertinent you answered him back and understood what he meant.

You nodded and smiled.

“Thanks, Daryl… I mean it,” you said softly and in slight awe of this man’s gentleness toward you as you looked back up at him.

He nodded again and turned around to leave. He quickly caught himself, gripping the door and swinging his body back around to face yours.

“Hey. What are ya doin’ later?” he asked, with a hopeful voice.

You looked over at him and huffed, gesturing around the empty house and then looking back over at him with a smirk.

“Oh, I’ve got *big* plans,” you answered, sarcastically.

“Why?” you asked him, cocking your head to the side and looking over at him curiously.

Daryl shrugged and played with the door handle absentmindedly with his hands before turning his gaze back towards you.

“We have a fire every Friday. Makes people feel like they aren’t losin’ time I guess. There’s food. And I think Rick managed to salvage some good whiskey… You could come if you want,” he said, looking over at you and gauging your reaction.

You smiled at the hospitality and wondered what it would be like to try and really get to know the people who had been so kind to give you all of this.

You took a deep breath as you thought about going into the party all alone, visions of your first days of school flooding your memory. As if Daryl could read your mind, he stepped a few feet forward, forcing your eyes up to his.

“Ya can come with me. … I mean, if ya want,” he said, looking around nervously with his heart in his throat at the thought of rejection.

He always hated putting himself out there. He couldn’t tell if you knew what he meant. But, you smiled easily and nodded, locking your eyes to his.

“Okay,” you answered, happy to have met a new friend today.

To be honest? It had been a while since you had had one of those. Especially one so… adept in this world.

He nodded and smiled a small sheepish smile, looking away proudly for a minute at your acceptance and then back into your eyes, nodding again.

“Okay. Ya want me to pick ya up? It’s in a few hours,” he asked, pushing his hands in his pockets as he tried to avoid pacing.

You nodded.

“Sure. That’d be great,” you replied smiling at the thought, looking behind you and remembering your berry task.

“Okay… I’ll be by in a few hours ta pick ya up,” he said, stepping back and tapping lightly on the doorway with his fingers as he waited for you to turn around, secretly wanting to see that beautiful unsure smile of yours again.

You turned around a few seconds later, feeling his eyes on you and looked over at him and nodded, slightly smiling as you looked away for a second and then pushed your eyes back to his.

“Okay,” you finally answered, a hint of awkwardness filled the air until you watched Daryl nod, turn, and walk out of the door.

You turned around and focused on your task at hand. You cleaned all the berries and then brought them down to the safe hold for the food. Carol thanked you and also invited you to the fire.

“Actually, Daryl’s gonna walk me over. So, I’ll be there,” you told her, completely missing the odd reaction she had to that.

Carol watched you curiously as you walked back to your house to get ready. You decided that using your generator for one shower couldn’t hurt and you took a quick one, washing your body and shaving what needed to be shaved. You walked into the bedroom and looked over at the dresser. You started to pull open the dresser drawers, wondering if anything would fit you.

You opened the top right drawer and found a cute sundress, light pink and yellow floral tones. You smiled and held it up, trying to remember the last time you had the luxury of wearing something that didn’t go with steel toed boots. You walked over to the window that looked over the town, smiling as you watched the people building the modest fire, smiling and laughing to each other easily as if they didn’t have a care in the world. You looked at the fabric in your hand and nodded to yourself as you made the decision to wear the dress.

You found some nice white, lace, panties that would go good with it and put them on, throwing the spaghetti strapped sundress on over you. You looked over at the mirror on the dresser and adjusted the dress, pulling it all the way over your body and adjusting it at your thighs. You turned around and looked in the mirror, making sure it was all the way down. You grimaced a little at the fact that it was a little shorter than you would have liked. You shrugged. Nothing new. You were tall and clothes usually didn’t fit your height, even when you did have the pick of the litter. You dropped back down to your heels and looked down at your bare feet, your face scrunching. Shit. You had forgotten about shoes.

You turned towards the closest and started going through them.

“Shit!”’ you groaned, sitting knee deep in someone else’s closet. None of this person’s shoes fit you.

You heard Daryl’s voice echo through the house as he knocked and entered.

“Y/N??” he called to you, loudly, trying to locate you as he walked through the house.

“In here!” You shouted, annoyed with your current task and you again tried a few. 

Daryl followed your voice into your bedroom and found you ankle deep in shoes with a pouty look on your face.

You looked up at him and reached your hands up towards him.

“Can you please help me up?” you asked with a sheepish smile on your lips as you rolled your eyes in embarrassment.

He chuckled at the sight of you and walked over grabbing your hands with his. You stumbled, nearly falling again as you stood up with his help, hobbling over the useless shoe pile. He helped you over the pile and looked over at you with a smirk.

“Avalanche?” he asked, chuckling when you rolled your eyes and a smile unintentionally broke out on your face.

You shook your head, trying to get serious again.

“You don’t know what it’s like… I wanted to look nice and now I can’t find a single shoe that fits these feet,” you said, looking up at him with slight sadness in your eyes again.

Daryl looked down, allowing his eyes to roam your body for the first time since he had gotten back. He looked down at you in your dress as the sunset hit your body, illuminating it even more. He looked up at you his heart skipping a beat at the sight of you as the light hit you just right.

“I think you’re perfect. Just like that,” he said happily, his mind slipping into his tongue.

You smiled at him at his compliment.

“Thanks. But, seriously. Do you think I can work the barefoot angle?” you asked, posing a little as you raised each heel.

Daryl nodded, smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah. I think ya can,” he said, staring at in awe as he watched you dance around self-consciously, not one clue of how beautiful you were.

You walked over to the mirror, fluffing your hair one more time before nodding and turning back around. You walked over to him and nodded.

“Ready,” you said, trying to calm your nerves as you thought about having to mingle with people you barely knew.

He smiled and nodded, letting you lead the way out of the room. He tried not to roam your body too much, but he got a few glances in before heading out the door. The minute you were out of the house he had his hand ghosting your lower back and he lead you softly and safely to the fire. You smiled and hopped around here and there, loving the feeling of being able to walk barefoot again for the first time in forever. You took Daryl’s hand as you walked up onto the grass, using it to spin yourself around a few times. You looked over at Daryl so happily. It dawned on you that this was the happiest you had been in a very long time.

You smiled wider as you watched him smile up at you, the sun illuminating that gorgeous face he seemingly always tried to hide. You jumped back down onto the concrete, walking backward slowly in front of him as you held onto his hand. You two were in your own little bubble until you heard someone call his name and his eyes turned from yours.

“Daryl! Over here!”

It was Carol, beckoning him over to her side of a long picnic table that was set up alongside a few others they had salvaged.

You dropped your hand and looked back at Daryl, suddenly nervous again that you had to interact with everyone.

Daryl walked up gently pressing his shoulder against yours, the back of his hand grazing against yours as he looked down at you reassuringly, nodding his head.

“Come on,” he said, slowly walking forward.

He looked back and waited for you to follow.

You nodded and forced yourself to turn around and push your feet back to the road, pressing forward towards the ever-widening group of people in the middle of the courtyard. You followed behind Daryl, trying to remain confident and act like you didn’t feel all the eyes on you as you approached.

Daryl beelined it to Carol, not giving anyone else a glance as he did so. He got to her and hugged her, with you standing there awkwardly behind him.

What were you thinking wearing this? You thought, starting to pull at it self consciously as you felt Carol’s eyes on you.

Carol’s eyes caught yours and she smiled at you, patting Daryl’s back as she leaned back out of his hug.

“I didn’t know you two were spending time together,” she said to Daryl, looking over at you and then back at Daryl with a smirk.

Daryl huffed, puffing his chest out and looking back at her with wary eyes.

“It’s new,” he replied, taking another breath, trying to even his breathing as he turned and gestured to you.

“Carol, Y/N. Y/N, Carol,” he said introducing you two.

Carol walked over and shook your hand, trying to hide the knowing smile she had on. She had watched Daryl become a hot mess since you had come to town. Asking Rick questions, watching over you without you knowing it. It didn’t take Carol long to see Daryl was completely smitten with you, despite you being completely clueless to that fact.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N… Are you enjoying your stay here?” Carol asked, putting on her most comforting smile.

You wrapped your arms around your body and nodded, shyly looking down at the ground for a minute before turning your attention back to her.

“Good. It’s… It’s been a good day,” you said, looking over at Daryl for a moment with a smile.

Carol nodded and walked over to you putting her arm around you and walking you over to the set of tables and a big group of people.

“Well come on sweetie, I’ll introduce you around,” she said to you, looking back at Daryl smiling at his nervous gaze on you before turning her head forward and walking you into the crowd.

You spent what seemed like hours talking to people who were just as normal as you remembered from before the world fell. You had a few drinks and mingled, looking over at Daryl on the outskirts every so often. He always had his eye on you. You smiled wider at him and nudged your head up, trying to beckon him over to you.

He smiled a small smile at you and shook his head, looking away and sipping on his drink.

You heard the man they called Rick to announce that dinner was ready, and you and Carol walked back over to the table Daryl had been sitting at since you two had gotten there. You walked over and kicked your feet under the table, pivoting on the bench to sit forward, next to him. You nudged his shoulder, loosely giggling a little as you felt the alcohol run through you.

He looked over at you and noticed.

“Ya might wanna slow down, Y/N,” he said, looking over at you with concern.

You swayed a little and laughed louder, looking around then back at him. Your eyes hit his and you noticed the concern in them again. You took a deep breath, getting lost in his gaze for a moment before you nodded your head in agreement.

“It’s just been a while…” you said laughing a bit before looking down the table with a smile at the food being passed around.

He nodded and got up, walking over to a cooler and grabbing a couple of water bottles. He walked them back over to you and set them down.

“Here. Take this,” he said as he offered it to you.

You looked over at him and laughed as you took the bottle and opened the cap, studying him with your slightly buzzed mind.

“You know most guys love to get a girl drunk and take advantage, you said truthfully, peering suspiciously over at him as you took a few gulps of your water. 

Someone put a bowl of soup in front of you and then Daryl, going down the line of people, serving them dinner. He looked over at you and huffed in a sweet chuckle.

You looked back at him and you two locked eyes. You could tell he wanted to say something else. But, instead, he just looked down at your bowl and nodded his head.

“Just eat,” he said.

You smiled and laughed a little, looking down at your bowl and began spooning the veggie soup that was inside it.

Daryl lifted his bowl in his hands and gulped down a few sips before looking back over at you with serious, wanting eyes, watching your lips softly take the soup in and the bliss on your face. What he wouldn’t give to make you feel that way. He took you in and took a deep breath deciding to brave the next line, despite his heart starting to pound faster.

He took another sip of his soup and threw his head back, shaking the hair from his eyes that he never took off of you.

“Besides… Who says I wanna take advantage?” he asked, peering over at you as he took another gulp.

You looked over at him and shrugged, laughing again as you looked at him curiously, spooning more soup into your mouth. You peered over at him curiously for another second only to watch his head turn back to his bowl. You laughed to yourself as you watch him gulp it down, sloppily running his hand across his lips when he was done.

He looked back at you with a playful smile when he noticed you were watching him. He wiped the back of his hand over his lips again and smirked as he watched you laugh again. He looked down at your bowl then back into your eyes.

“I can walk ya home after,” he said, forcing his eyes back up to yours, his heart racing.

You smiled and nodded thankfully, looking around the new place and new people, completely vulnerable to them. You nudged your shoulder into his and smiled again.

“You make me feel safe, Daryl,” you said looking over at him seriously for a moment, nodding in thanks.

He understood and nodded seriously back, clearing his throat and running his hands up and down his thighs as he watched you finish your soup. He was suddenly so impatient. He didn’t know if it was the fire’s glow that hit you or that beautiful dress or that beautiful face looking over and smiling at him. All he knew is he had to tell you just what he wanted before he burst.

You grabbed your bowl and gulped down the last of the soup, closing your eyes and smiling as you concentrated on enjoying the food you were grateful to have.

You put the bowl down and opened your eyes, looking around that the people laughing and dancing as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

You leaned your head on Daryl’s shoulder, putting your hand on top of his, gently, as you watched the scene before you.

You took a deep breath and sighed, looking over at the scene quizzically.

“I don’t know what I am doing here,” you admitted.

You didn’t know how you had survived and here you were in this town that seemed to be cut off from the death and decay just outside those walls. You started to remember horrible memories of both the walkers and people you had come across in this new world.

Daryl looked over at you and noticed the heavy look in your eye as your brain raced. He patted his thigh, with your hand laying loosely on top of it. He leaned his body into yours.

“Let’s get ya home,” he said sweetly, leaning back and smiling when you grabbed his hand in yours, squeezing it a few times before turning your eyes back to his.

You looked away at the group and then back to him, taking a few deep breathes of exhaustion before nodding and dropping his hand. He nodded back, pushing his hands onto the top of the table and pushing his legs out of the picnic table. You did the same, tripping a little as you kicked your legs over the edge of the bench. You laughed to yourself and grabbed onto Daryl’s awaiting arms as he steadied you.

You looped your left arm into his right arm and steadied yourself, looking over at him with slight embarrassment.

He smiled and took your arm graciously, even putting his hand in yours, gripping it reassuringly, but not too tightly.

He looked ahead and nodded, looking back at you with the same easy grin; one you had not seen yet.

“Ready?” he asked.

You nodded looking ahead of you and back down that dark road, the one you knew you should feel safe on. But, you still didn’t trust it. You looked around again, gauging the party and the people as well as the outer limits. You were finally convinced it was clear and you turned to Daryl and nodded, your nervous eyes coming back to his.

He looked over at you, gauging you face noticing the fear in your eyes. He pulled you closer to him, his hand in yours and you looked over startled at him, smiling at his reassured look.

He nodded at you, his eyes softening as he spoke.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… You’re safe here,” he said noticing your hesitation and narrowed his eyes trying to convey how serious he was.

You gulped down your fears and looked back at him nodding and pulling your arm closer into his as you started to walk.

You two walked hand in hand in pleasant silence down the road, which got darker the further down you got.

You got to your house and looked over at it was nervous eyes.

Daryl saw and dropped your arms, keeping your hand in his as he looked over at you.

“Ya want me to check it?” he asked, noticing your obvious case of the I-Was-Just-Out-There’s.

You snapped your head over at him in surprise at the offer. You took a breath, wondering if you should just brave it on your own. But, then those thoughts came back. The screaming. The dying. You looked back at him slightly sheepishly and nodded, slowly.

He pulled you up into your house, dropping his hand from yours to grab the zippo out of his pocket. He flicked it on and used it to navigate down the hallway. He turned to you behind him in the darkness.

“Ya got a lantern? Candles?” he asked.

You nodded and grabbed him by the waist, navigating him into the living room.

“Here,” you said, walking quietly around to the small coffee table that sat in the middle of the room.

Daryl stayed on you, never leaving your back as he peered around in the dark. He stopped and patted the pocket of his vest. He pulled out his lighter and he kneeled down and lit the lantern. The living room illuminated as he turned up the oil a bit. He stood back up, slamming his zippo shut and grabbing the lantern, lifting it up high to give him more light.

When he was sure the space was clear he turned back and handed it to you. You gripped it and held it high. Looking around as the suspicion filled the air. You watched Daryl grab his knife from his holster as he surveyed around again. He looked back at you with a dangerous and serious gaze.

“Stay behind me and stay close,” he said.

Your heart raced and you nodded, staying focused as you followed him back into the hallway and across it. You two went through each room. He checked every corner and closet. As the search went on your nerves calmed and you suddenly felt very idiotic for asking him to inspect the house. He must think you were a complete wuss. The two of you walked into your bedroom last, down at the end of the hallway, adjacent from the living room. He checked every corner as you held the light for him. When he was convinced it was safe he tucked his knife back into his holster and turned around to look at you.

“All clear,” he said looking over at you for your reaction.

You nodded and looked away with an embarrassed look on your face.

“I feel ridiculous for asking you to do that,” you admitted, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“Hey,” he said, walking towards you until he was just inches away.

You looked up at him with a sheepish look.

He shook his head and looked down at you seriously.

“It’s alright. It takes a while to trust this place. I get it. That doesn’t make you ridiculous. It makes you smart,” he said, looking over at you with serious, yet kind, eyes.

Your eyes softened and you nodded.

“I guess… I just don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully accept it. Ya know?” you asked him, looking over at him with questioning eyes.

He nodded, looking away a moment as his own wheels turned. Truth be told he felt the same way. He looked back over at you and nodded.

“Like I said, smart,” he said, his eyes narrowing a little.

You looked over at him and smiled. You shrugged and looked around your room and then back at him.

“Well, thanks for everything today. Really.” You said smiling politely at the man who had for some reason spent the day helping you.

He nodded.

He looked around the room and then back at you.

“I could stay… Ya know… If ya want…” he said timidly, gulping down his anxiety as he spoke as his eyes darted back and forth uneasily to and from you.

You shook your head and walked past him, putting the lantern on the nightstand on the side of your bed.

“That’s really nice of you, Daryl. But I am sure you have more important things to do than to babysit me,” you replied, turning around to face him and putting on a brave smile.

Daryl smiled a small smile. He looked at the ground in thought for a moment before his eyes flitted up and back to yours. His eyes were narrow. His jaw clenched a few times before he started to talk slowly back to you.

“You don’t get it… Do ya?” he asked forcing his intentions out of his mouth once and for all, walking back into the circle of light from the shadow as he walked over to you.

You watched his gorgeous frame start walking toward you, slowly and purposefully. He walked over to you until your bodies were nearly touching.

You felt your breath involuntarily hitch at the sight of him.

You looked up with curious eyes, trying to keep your heart rate steady.

“Get what?” you asked a little more breathlessly than you had intended.

He looked around your face taking in your beauty in the soft glow. He brought his hand to your chin and gripping it, softly lifting your head up and back. He leaned over, his lips ghosting yours and a look of determination in his eyes as he spoke.

“I like ya, Y/N…” he admitted, his heart rate going crazy as he forced the truth out of his lips.

He shook his head and looked outside the window across from him and then back at you, nodding his head up into the air.

“I didn’t do all that stuff today because I felt sorry for ya. I did it because I’ve been wantin’ to since the moment I saw ya walk through that gate,” he said, peering over at you as if you were precious.

You looked up at him completely taken aback. You would have never guessed that he had felt that way about you. And moreover, you would have never guessed you would ever have this opportunity again, especially with someone like him.

You stood there speechless, not sure what to say as you felt a rush you had long since forgotten surge through your being.

He looked down at your lips as his hand held onto your chin and then back up into your eyes.

“Let me show you…” he whispered and slowly pushed his lips to yours.

He pushed his lips to yours and held onto your bottom lip with his, for a second. He leaned back off your lips and looked over at you for your reaction.

You smiled, looking down at his lips and up back into his eyes with happy, but surprised eyes.

He smiled, wiping your hair away from your eyes with his other hand and repositioning his hips.

“Ya like that?” he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

You nodded. Looking up at him with curious, but hazy and happy eyes.

He smiled a little wider and nodded, pushing his lips back to yours.

He captured your bottom lip first with his lips and then your top lip. He leaned back and smiled as he watched you close your eyes and lean your body into his, parting your lips.

He ran his hands around your sides and slowly wrapped his arms around your lower waist, pulling you further into him.

You looked up at him your arms dangling at the ground as you silently asked him to continue whatever this was.

He looked down at you his determined face softened a little as he watched you submit to him. He leaned over and nuzzled his nose into the side of your neck, his lips coming to your ear as he whispered to you.

“You’re so fucking sweet, Y/N…” he whispered happily, kissing your neck a few times before whispering into your ear again as his hand started to move softly up and down your back.

“And so sexy… I’ve never wanted anyone so much,” he admitted in barely a whisper.

His soft words vibrated through your skin and into your ear creating the best sensation to flood your senses.

You sighed and brought your hands to the sides of his body, pulling him into you as he kissed your neck.

His breath hitched as he felt you pulling him into you and he leaned back over to face you, pulling his lips reluctantly off your neck.

He looked down into your eyes with determined, serious eyes as he pulled you back into him.

“If ya want, I’ll be everythin’ ya need around here,” he said, looking around the house and back into your eyes.

He smirked a little before his eyes turned hazy and serious, and he leaned down to ghost his lips with yours. He nudged his nose up into yours, pushing your lips up and closer to his.

“And if ya want? I’ll be everythin’ ya want here…” he said.

He kissed your top lip and then looked down at your lips and slowly pushed his tongue into your open and parted, awaiting mouth. He took ahold of your tongue and sucked it down slowly before pushing it back into your mouth and swirling his tongue around yours at a painstakingly slow pace.

You moaned, your eyes shutting tightly as you pushed your lips harder into his, increasing your tongue’s pace around his.

He groaned softly, squaring his hips and tightening his grip on your body. He pulled your body into his until yours was being pulled into his. His right hand ran up to your upper back, in between your shoulder blades, and pulled you into him. He left hand ran down to your lower back and did the same. Your lips crashed roughly together when your body made full contact, your teeth clanking a little at the two of you adjusted.

He groaned when he felt you quickly readjust and swirl around his tongue, taking control of it a moment, moaning louder as your hands ran up to his back and pulled him into you, further still, needing to full the weight of him on you.

You stumbled a little, falling backward, trying to replant your feet. He groaned and his hands came up and crisscrossed around your body as he wrapped them around you, stepping forward with his right foot to steady your body against his. His tongue to back control of yours, switching opposite directions and picking a rapid pace. You moaned happily as you sunk into him and his kiss. His kiss was rough and steady all at once and he held onto you so tightly as if nothing could touch you. You moaned and whimpered happily as his tongue raced around yours so lovingly and with so much need.

He suddenly pulled his lips off yours and leaned his head back, looking over at you slightly panting with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“So, what do ya say Y/N?” he asked, his heart racing a little faster as he continued, nudging his nose up into the air.

“Ya want me to take care of ya?” he asked, his eyes softening a little at the thought.

You smiled a wider smile than any you had smiled since this nightmare began as you looked over at this gorgeous, backwoods, man with the heart of gold. You looked him over, your eyes slowly roaming his body as you let yourself think all those thoughts you had pushed away before. You roamed back up his bare, muscular, arms and up to his eyes which looked over at you with nothing but need as he watched you enjoy taking the sight of him in.

You smirked at the look in his eye and ran your hands slowly up his bare chest, under his vest, to the back of his neck. You ran your hands up and cupped it, slowly pulling him back into you until his lips were ghosting yours again. You looked down a minute and then flitted your eyes back up to his. Your eyes now shone with nothing but vulnerability.

You nodded and stared up into his eyes with a shy smile.

He smiled a small smile and brought his right hand around and up to cup your cheek, he pulled you closer still with it and nudge his nose up into yours. He looked over into your eyes with playful determination.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, his lips fluttering against yours.

You smiled and nodded again.

“Yes, Daryl,” you said in a mere whisper, your heart racing at the thought.

You had forgotten what a rush it was like to have someone you wanted so close. 

You smiled wider and kissed your lips harshly before leaning back a little and looking back into your eyes.

“I’m gonna take good care of ya, Y/N…” he whispered, leaning into your lips for another slow, sweet, kiss.

You sighed happily as his lips pressed against yours, he kissed them a minute before slowly pushing his tongue back into your mouth. Simultaneously, his right hand ran to the back of your head and pushed your lips into his. His tongue swirled hungrily around yours and he walked both of your bodies backward. Your teeth clanked again when the back of your legs hit the side of the bed, you both quickly re-adjusted your lips and before you knew it he was guiding you back onto the bed as his tongue made sweet love to yours.

He was such an amazing kisser! He took your tongue on a wild ride while his arms and body helped you down onto the bed. Once you were laying with your back on the bed his right knee nudged quickly in between your legs, which opened willingly for him. You scooted further back and he straddled your right leg with his left, his right knee nudged under your left thigh.

You ran your hands down his neck, shoulders, and down his arms, holding onto his biceps as he pushed his arms down and around your head. He finally pressed his body down onto yours and you moaned happily, increasing your tongue’s laps around his as you got more turned on. He pushed both of his arms carefully down onto his forearms, one at a time, as his kiss deepened and slowed in pace.

You looked up at him as saw his eyes closed with the sweetest look on his face as he started to lovingly kiss you so slow and deep.

You moaned and closed your eyes, trying to get lost in the feeling of his kiss. You ran your hands back up behind his neck and up into his hair, massaging it.

The longer and sweeter he kissed you, the more you wanted everything from him. You rocked your body up and down onto his as you felt yourself heating up. Daryl didn’t miss a beat, the minute you started rocking your hips up into his, his eyes opened and he stared into your eyes as he started to rock back into you, creating the most amazing feeling and pressure.

You moaned again into his kiss, swirling your tongue around his faster a few times before pulling your lips off of his. You laid back on the mattress and looked up at him as you massaged his hair. You smiled a small smile, looking down at the lips that had just kissed you so sweet and salty and then back up into his dark yet caring eyes.

“You really want to take care of me, Daryl?” you asked, looking up at him with curious awe in your eyes at the thought.

He smiled a side smile, looking back into your eyes with nothing but love and attention.

“Y/N… I’ve never wanted anythin’ more…” he said, his eyes turning serious as he finished.

He looked back down at your lips, wondering what it would feel like to have you crying out for him. He kissed them, slowly and sweetly, closing his eyes as he savored you a minute. He dropped your lips and opened his eyes, smiling softly at the hazy look in your eyes. He loved that he had that effect on you. Hell, he loved everything about you.

He nudged his nose onto the side of your chin and pushed it into your chin. You smile, closing your eyes as you turned your head, allowing him access to the side of your neck. He left a long, slow, kiss on it. He repeated his actions, but this time you felt his lips suction onto your skin and his teeth and tongue nibbling on you. You have no doubt it would create a mark. But, it felt so good you didn’t care. He repeated himself, marking you in a few places before leaving hot, sticky, slow kisses up and down your neck.

“Mmmm… You’re so good at that…” you moaned happily as you felt the feeling of pure bliss swirling through your body.

He bit at your neck at your words, kissing his way quickly up to your ear, whispering into it.

“Ya taste sweeter than I imagined…” he whispered into your ear, kissing the spot just below it sweetly a few times.

You pulled his lips into your neck further, smiling at the sweet sensation of his lips on your skin. You rocked your hips up and down into his and moaned happily when he quickly reciprocated and hit his hips back into yours, pinning you to the bed as he rubbed on you.

“Oh! Daryl!” you cried out loudly, gripping his hair as he turned you on so good.

He kept you pinned to the bed. He kissed your neck one more time before pulling his lips off you and leaning back over to look in your eyes.

You quickly turned your head back and looked up into his eyes, your heart racing at the feeling of his weight pinning you down in all the right ways. He hands come over and massaged your hair, cupping the sides of your face. He body adjust on top of you to allow it, creating more amazing pressure. You loved the feeling of him moving around on top of you, he felt so good.

He looked down at you and smiled happily at the hazy look in your eyes. He slowly started rocking his hips back into you, nearly groaning as he felt his hard cock inside his pants started rubbing up and down on your thigh and the pressure of his hips on yours.

You moaned in confused bliss, looking up at him with nothing but need. You bite your lip and moaned again as he rocked up and down on top of you.

“Daryl?” you whispered, looking up at him with unsure awe.

Daryl didn’t stop, he continued to slowly dry hump you with immense pressure and pleasure.

“Yeah?” he asked, peering down at you with dark eyes with hunger.

“I want you,” you said, looking up at him with slightly nervous eyes at the thought of having him.

It had been so long, and this man was beyond gorgeous and built in all the right ways.

He noticed and swooped down to give you a slow kiss before leaning back over you and smiling.

“Don’t worry Y/N. Ya don’t ever have to be nervous. This is the fun part, remember?” he said, cocking his eyebrow up and looking down at you with a playful grin.

You smiled and nodded, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering as you looked up at him with wanting awe.

He smiled and leaned back down to give you another long kiss. His tongue took hold of yours and swirled it around deeply. You moaned happily, closing your eyes immediately and melting as your tongue chased his around. You forgot about your nerves and were on immediate fire for him again.

You rocked your hips up and down into his and gripped at his hair as his tongue swirled around yours. He rolled his tongue around yours a few more passionate times, groaning to himself as he slowly pulled his lips off of yours. He looked down at you with a happy smile, leaned down to kiss you one more time, and the pushed his body up and off you.

He crawled down off your body and off the bed, standing up and over you now. He put out his hand and beckoned you back to him. You sat up and scooted down the bed. When you got to the side you reached out and took his hand. He pulled you up and off the bed until you were standing face to face again.

He looked you up and down and then his eyes returned to yours. He walked into you, wrapping his left arm around your waist and pulling you into him until your bodies were pressed together again.

His right hand came up and cupped your face. He leaned down and gave you another slow kiss as he looked into your eyes, his becoming darker with every second. His tongue raced around yours faster and with more need with every lap. You moaned happily and let him take your tongue on another amazing ride. You ran your hands across his bare stomach and gripped his sides, inside his vest, holding onto him as he laid another amazing kiss on your lips. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around yours a few more times before painstakingly pulled his tongue out of your mouth and his lips off of yours.

He was panting a little he looked down at your raw lips and then back up into your eyes, looking at you with surprise as he panted away. He couldn’t believe you were letting him in like this. You looked over at him and smiled a hazy look in your eyes after his kiss. He loved the way you were looking at him.

You looked over at him, completely on fire for him and pushed your hands up to his bare chest. You pushed at the vest at his shoulders, trying to tug it off. Daryl dropped his arms and let you.

You smiled and looked down, watching your hands as they pulled the vest down his arms, one by one until it dropped on the floor behind him. You roamed his body, getting even more turned on at the sight of his bare barreled chest. You licked your lips and lean down to leave slow kisses on his collarbone. You sucked on it and then began to trail up his neck and then slowly back down.

Daryl closed his eyes and his body arched forward as he felt your tongue on his skin. His hands came to the back of your head and he began to massage your hair softly. You took that as a sign he was enjoying it and continued. You kissed him back down the side of his neck and then down to his sternum. You then trailed up and over to the other side of his neck. He arched his head back willingly enjoying the sensation you were creating as you left hot, sticky, kisses all over you.

As you trailed his chest and neck with kisses his hands ran down your back to the bottom of your shirt. He tugged on it, pulling it up your back as far as he could. It snagged halfway up and his face contorted with dismay. He tugged on it harder.

You reluctantly pulled your lips off his body and leaned back in front of him. You looked over at him and raised your arms in the air. He smiled and brought his hands the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and over you. He looked down at your black bra with awe and anticipation. You smiled over at him and ran your hands around your back. You popped the bra open and slowly pulled it down and let it fall off both of your arms.

You looked over at him and watched his eyes wander down to your now naked breasts. His eyes winced and grew darker at the sight. You smirked and walked your half-naked body back into him, your nipples hardening when they made contact with his bare chest. You pushed your hands back to his upper chest, leaving them there as you leaned into his body with yours. He looked down at you and brought his hands to your bare back, tentatively.

You smiled and moaned happily at the feeling of his hands on you, looking up at him with that same happy, hazy, look. So, he pushed his hands up and down your back, roaming around your bare skin and pulling you into him. You ran your hands up his chest and wrapped them around his shoulders. At the same time his arms wrapped around you, protectively pulling you into him. You ran your hands back into his hair and looked at him with a smile as you felt him wrap his big, strong, arms around you.

You looked down at his lips and leaned up to push yours against his. You pushed your tongue inside his mouth and slowly ran your tongue around his, taking control of the kiss as you pushed your body up and forward fully into his. He groaned and returned your hungry kiss. You two lapped each other faster and deeper with each lap. Daryl growled again into your mouth, he was so fucking turned up right now. He repositioned and nudged his right knee and leg in between your legs, rubbing his clothed cock up and down onto your thigh. He groaned happily at the slight relief it caused, loving the feeling, his tongue stopped as he concentrated on relieving his hard-on.

You got so wet when you felt his hardon rubbing on you. He was so fucking hard all because of you and you loved it.

You pulled your lips off his and looked up into his eyes with determination. You stepped back so there was room in between your bodies again, much to his dismay. His arms stayed loosely around your lower back. You looked up into his eyes as you trailed your hands down his chest to the button of his jeans. You bit your lip with an excited smile as you popped it open. His eyes grew dark as he felt you unbutton and unzip his jeans. Your hands came to the sides of his jeans and you pushed them down and off his hips. They fell easily to the floor and his cock popped up as you freed it. You ventured a look down and your eyes widened. You looked back up at him with a happy, shocked, face.

He huffed looking over at you shyly as you took him in. You noticed and ran your hand down to slowly trace your fingertips up and down his cock, as lightly as you could.

You smirked as you watched him fight the urge to roll his eyes back and his jaw clenched as he glared you down. His cock was at full attention now, blood rushing through it screaming at him for the carnal urge it needed to release.

You dropped your hand and looked over at him arching your hips towards him. You looked down at the hem of your dress and then back up at him.

“Take me, Daryl,” you softly pleaded, looking over at him with pure need.

He nodded and stepped dominantly forward towards you, kicking out of his boots and jeans as fast as he could in the process. He brought his hands to the hem of your dress, pulling you closer into him.

You brought your hands down to the hem of your dress and pulled it up over you leaving you in just your pink panties, which were soaked through because of him.

He looked down at your clothed pussy, noticing how wet you were. His cock twitched at the sight, getting even harder for you. His eyes roamed back up your beautiful naked body back to your eyes. It was your turn to be nervous about full exposure to him. He smiled and shook the hair out of his eyes, stepping back into you. His hands gripped your hips as he walked into you, rubbing his thumbs up and down your hipbones.

You looked over at him with shy vulnerability. He leaned in ghosting his lips with yours as he whispered.

“Beautiful…” he whispered, leaning his lips back onto yours for another slow, sweet, kiss.

You moaned happily your arms wrapping around his shoulders again as you swirled your tongue around his with perfect synchronicity.

Daryl’s hands came to the side hems of your panties. His kiss intensified as he pushed his hands around and down into your panties, roughly grabbing your ass and pulling you into him with a sudden harsh movement, hitting his cock into your core a few times.

“Oh, God!” you groaned, your lips pulling away from his as you felt another new form of pleasure.

He glared you down rubbing his hands up and down your bare ass under your panties a few more times as he pinned your body into his.

“Mmm…” you moaned, biting your lip and looking up at him with pure pleasure.

His cock pulsated against your stomach and his hands gripped your ass cheeks. He stared into you for what seemed like forever before he brought his hands back to the hem of your panties and he pushed them down and off of you.

You stepped out of them. Within seconds, his right hands were swirling around your stomach and then he pushed it down onto your pussy, rubbing it up and down with his fingers.

You moaned and his jaw clenched as he rubbed you down, slowly entering you with his middle three fingers, feeling how slick you were.

“Fuck, Y/N…” he groaned half in complaint and half in awe at how good he made you feel.

His left hand came over to his cock and he gripped it, needing relief as he rubbed you down.

You looked down at his cock and back up at him, noticing the look of near insanity in his eyes as he tried to hold out for you.

You smiled and pushed his hand off your pussy. You climbed onto the bed and laid back on it, resting your head on your pillow. Your legs were propped up, your knees closed as your legs swayed. You swirled your hands around your stomach, trying looking up at him with anxious eyes.

“Come here…” you beckoned, breathlessly as you thought about what was about to happen.

He pumped his cock up and down at the sight, before dropping his hand. He nodded, his own eyes nervous for a second. He climbed onto the bed and you opened your legs for him. He crawled in between them, nudging his knees up and under your thighs as he climbed into place.

He kneeled over you, his knees nudged under your thighs, which were spread open for him. He looked up at you, gripping his cock in his hand.

“Ya ready?” he asked, fighting the urge to pump himself again, he was so fucking turned on at this point.

You bit your lip and nodded rapidly, looking down at his cock in his hand and getting wetter still.

He nodded. He looked down at his cock in his hands and brought it down to your pussy. He trailed his tip slowly up and down your folds, entering your shallow end.

“Shit, Y/N… You’re so fucking wet…” he growled, watching his cock’s tip get slicker with every pass.

“Oh, shit Daryl… please…” you whimpered, loving the feeling of him already and needing more.

He looked up and watched you looking down desperately at his cock as it teased you.

His dark eyes looked back into yours with pure determination. He brought his tip to your entrance and slowly pushed it inside you.

Your body arched and your hands slammed down onto the mattress below you and gripped the sheets.

“Oh, shit!” you cried out in shock as he pushed his cock deep inside you.

Daryl continued to push his cock inside you, pushing your limits as he tried to fit his entire cock inside you. He looked down at you and watched you arch up and close your eyes, crying out to him.

He forgot his restrained for a second at the sight of you and slammed his cock up into your hilt rapidly a few times.

“Oh, god!!” you cried out in disbelief a look of slight pain on your face.

Daryl noticed and pulled back a little to relieve you. He leaned forward, pressing his body against yours as he laid down on top of you, pushing his forearms onto the pillow on either side of your head.

You groaned in happy delight at the feeling of him backing off a little with his cock and the weight of his body pressing back onto yours.

He looked into your eyes, his lips ghosting yours as he did.

“Ya alright?” he asked with concerned eyes as he tried to hold still inside you.

You looked up at him and nodded, running your hands up the sides of his neck and into his hair.

“Yeah… Just go slow…” you said, looking up at him with pure need for him to continue despite the slight pain.

He nodded, shaking a little as he tried to restrain himself, slowly starting to pump his cock in and out of you. He growled deep in his throat as he started to slowly thrust into you, stretching you out.

“You’re so fucking tight…” he growled, closing his eyes a minute as he savored the sensation, pumping in and out of you.

You groaned, rocking your pussy slowly up and down onto his cock, getting into a slow rhythm as you gripped at his hair.

“You’re so big…” you groaned. You had meant it as the reason why he thought you were so tight, but it came out as a moan of pleasure as his cock started to make you feel amazing. This made you wetter and made you rock up and down onto his cock even faster, pushing him into you even more with each thrust. You both rocked up and down onto each other him filling you deeper every time until he finally pushed his huge cock all the way inside you.

He groaned and pushed into you deep as ever again. He thrust into you and pinned his cock deep inside you, balls deep. He stayed there as he moaned happily to himself, feeling your pussy contracted around him as it took him in.

You gripped his hair and moaned loudly at the sensation.

“Oh, yeah!” you cried out happily, loving the feeling of his big cock so deep inside you.

You looked up at him in disbelief of the pleasure you were feeling, no one had ever been so deep inside you.

He noticed your pain was gone and he smirked, hitting up into you playfully a few times.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah!” you cried out again, your body bouncing up and down on his cock so willingly.

He leaned down over you, his nose touching yours as he repeated his actions. Hitting past your hilt roughly a few more times, only to again receive your loving cries.

“Yeah? Ya like that, Y/N?” he asked with a hint of danger in his voice as he started to fuck you the way he liked.

You gripped at his hair and wrapped your right leg around his lower back, pressing your heel into his ass as you pulled him closer still. You looked up at him and nodded, a look of pure need in your eyes as you glared him down, silently begging him for what you wanted.

He smirked before his face turned serious and his eyes grew dark. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over yours as he stared into your eyes and spoke as he slowly and deeply fucked you. He watched you fall apart, your lips opened and you became a moaning mess as you looked up at him in disbelief.

“Damn, girl… Ya love that?” he asked, hitting into as slow as he could as he watched you in awe as you fell apart for him.

You gripped at his hair harder, rocking your hips up and down to match his and nodded.

“Yes… Please, don’t stop,” you whimpered, rocking up into him faster and with a more urgent need.

His hands gripped your hair and he glared you down as if that was a challenge.

“I ain’t gonna stop till I hear you cry my name,” he growled, picking up his pace to a steadier rhythm, seeing you were ready to fall apart for him.

“Oh God… Daryl…” you moaned happily at the increased speed as you rocked your hips up and down faster to meet his.

He slowly and steadily fucked you his nose bumping into yours with every hit. His body’s weight moved up and down yours as he started to fuck you steady, it felt so amazing. You looked up at him in pleasurable awe as he started to work on you, digging his hips harder into yours with each hit. You loved the feeling so much that you cried out loudly in confused bliss.

“Oh… Yeah!!” you cried out grinding your pussy back up into his for an extra second, enjoying the pressure and the pleasure it surged through your body.

He smirked and repeated his actions, crashing his cock and his hips back into you, pushing up and down onto your pussy with as much pressure as he could.

You cried out again and your hands ran down and wrapped around his shoulder. Your mouth was open, whimpering at every hit as you looked up at him and pulled him closer into you. He smiled a sweet smile a minute as he watched your eyes shit from pure lust to connection. He leaned down and took your lips into his. He kissed you sweetly and then pushed his tongue into your mouth, taking dominant control of it as he fucked you.

You closed your eyes and moaned into his kiss, willingly and lovingly chasing his tongue around yours. You pulled him into you and his lips hit yours harder. You started to heat up again, loving the feeling of his kiss and his body all over you in every way. You moaned happily and started to chase his tongue around faster, speeding your hips up as you felt yourself building.

Your body arched and your head flew back, your eyes closing and your lips parting from his as you cried out again.

“Oh, fuck… Please don’t stop…” you groaned loudly, rocking your pussy up and down onto his cock faster.

Daryl leaned down and immediately crashed his lips onto your neck, sucking and swirling his way up the side of it and growling happily as you turned your head to allow him access. He hit into you faster and harder as he kissed his way up to your ear.

“You’re so fucking sweet, girl… I love how much ya want me,” he growled in his low, gravel, voice.

“Oh, shit… I do! Don’t stop. I’m so close…” you moaned happily fucking him back faster still as he hit into you just right.

“Oh, fuck, girl!” he groaned speeding up for you hoping he could hold out till you came.

He leaned back and looked over at you, closed eyes and a determined look on your face. You were somewhere in between worlds right now, begging for release.

He hit into you as fast and hard as he could, loving the reaction it got him. You just cried out and grunted happily in between hits, your body moving up and down to the rhythm of his cock. He started to hit your spot just right and so good and fast. You pulled him into you harder, whimpering with delight.

“Right there… please…” you groaned, feeling yourself so ready to hit your high.

He obliged and repeated his actions. He fucked you so deep and hard the entire bed shook with you both. He was a stallion, fucking you so good and making sure you were gaining everything from it. He fucked you faster and harder until he hit into you so deep and fast you finally exploded.

Your hips slammed up into his, pinning them there as you came so hard.

“Oh, shit!?!” you cried out loudly, your face with a confused look on it as you felt the most amazing orgasm hit you.

He hit back down into you, pinning you back to the bed and slowly rubbing up and down your pussy with immense pressure.

Your body arches up again, feeling even more pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yeah!! Daryl!” you cried out, grinding your pussy slowly up and down on him as he prolonged your high.

His hands gripped at your hair and he growled, trying to remain still as you rocked your pulsating pussy slowly up and down on his cock. You felt so fucking amazing and he was so fucking close. You opened your eyes after a minute and looked up at him, rocking your hips quickly again.

“Come on…” you beckoned him with a smile on your face.

He growled deep in his throat, so fucking turned on by you. He stared down into your eyes, his eyes as dark and determined as ever as he started to hit into you faster and deeper than before. He moaned to himself as he hit into your hilt, pinning himself there a minute before jackhammering into you.

“Oh… Oh.. fuck… Yes….” you moaned happily already turning back on for him as he fucked you so deep and rough.

The fact that you liked this just spurred him on.

“Oh, fuck Y/N… ya really love the way I fuck ya that much?” he asked, looking down at your willing, happy, face.

“Yes!” you moaned, looking up at him and locking eyes with his as he fucked you.

He groaned and buried his head into the side of your neck, his lips coming to them again. He trailed them quickly up to your ear as his cock pounded in and out of you.

His breathing was heavy and erratic on your neck, which just turned you on even more as his hips sped up. You rocked your hips up and down into his, trying to help him get there and pushing your hands back into his hair to massage it lovingly. He felt your hips start rocking up against his and groaned happily. He was panting as he fucked you as hard as he could, pushing his body up and down onto yours faster and harder with each pass.

He felt his high coming and he hit into your hilt, jackhammering into it rapidly faster and faster until he pinned you back into the bed and came deep, deep, inside you.

“Oh, fuck yeah… Y/N!” he groaned into your neck as he exploded his sweet juice deep inside you.

“Ah-Ahh!” you moaned happily as he pinned you to the bed and came inside you.

You loved the feeling of everything about him all over you. You ran your hands back down and wrapped them around his shoulders, hugging him into you. His body collapsed on top of yours, still deep inside you, and his lips came back to your neck. You could feel his heart racing throughout his body as he experienced his high. You sighed happily as you felt his lips giving your neck the sweetest slow kisses. His nose nuzzled your ear softly and he kissed the spot below it before whispering into your ear.

“You’re so fuckin’ sweet, Y/N… Ya know that?” he whispered, leaving more sweet kisses up and down your neck.

You smiled happily, rubbing his back up and down with your hands and loving the feeling of the weight of him on you. You shook your head and laughed a little. 

“No. You are,” you said, in disbelief as you rubbed his back lovingly.

He kissed your neck sweetly.

You two laid there together for another moment, feeling like a moment had been suspended in time as you both took in the amazing feeling you had created together. After a while he kissed your neck sweetly again and then pulled out of you and rolled over to the other side of the bed beside you.

You rolled over onto his back and rubbed his hand up and down his stomach, looking over at you with pure satisfaction and a smile.

You smiled back. You turned your body sideways and placed your head on your hand that was propped up by your elbow on your pillow. You looked him over, loving the look of pure bliss and happiness on his face right now.

“So, is this it?” you asked.

“What do ya mean?” he asked with sudden curious eyes.

You looked down and away from him and then back at him and shrugged.

“You know… Is this it. It’s okay if you just wanted to get me into bed and then move on. I know how it goes. I won’t be mad,” you said, fighting the pit in your stomach feeling at the thought.

He huffed. His playful, carefree, look faded and his eyes turned serious again. He sat up and rolled over, pushing your body back down onto the bed on your back as he straddled you.

Your breath hitched in surprised bliss as he took control over you again, straddling his naked body over yours with dominance. He grabbed both of your hands into his and pinned them on either side of you, pushing his body back down to yours and taking your lips into his. He kissed you slowly, pushing his tongue around yours so lovingly until he felt your body relax and you moan happily.

He leaned back, pulling his lips off of yours and looking down at your again hazy eyes at his actions.

“What do I have to do to convince ya, Y/N? I told ya. I want in for all of it,” he said, looking down at you and his eyes softening at the end as he thought about a real life with you.

You looked up at him so vulnerable now with questioning eyes.

“Really? Cuz I know what this world is and-” you started to question but he pushed his lips back to yours.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and rolled it around yours groaning happily to himself and then leaned back again. You smiled up at him again, your eyes less questioning, which he enjoyed. He nudged his nose into yours as he looked down into your eyes.

“I told ya. I’m gonna show you how good it can be. Even in this world. I want to be yours…” he said.

And without another word, he pushed his lips back to yours.

You sighed and moaned happily succumbing to him in any way he wanted. He was so loving in his touch and in his kiss. You knew it might be stupid. But, you believed him. If anyone could make this life worth living it was this amazing man. You sighed lovingly as his tongue began to twirling around yours, so lovingly again.

He pulled his lips off you and leaned back, looking into your eyes, needing to know you got what he meant.

You smiled widely and nodded, ghosting your lips up into his as your eyes turned serious.

“Okay… You can be mine then,” you said, laughing a little again at how happy you felt right now.

He smiled and nodded. He leaned over and left quick kisses up and down your shoulder and your neck causing you to laugh happily, your body squirming slightly under his. He kissed his way back to your lips and his playful smirk turned to nothing but love as he looked you over.

“I’m gonna treat ya so well, Y/N. Just you wait and see,” he said, his serious eyes never wavering as he glared you down.

Your eyes turned serious and your breath hitched at his words. His hands left yours and came up to cup your face.

You nodded, looking up at him with curious yet loving eyes as you took in his words and actions.

“Promise?” you whispered as the glow of the lantern hit your bodies.

He smiled and nodded, leaning down to bring his lips back to yours.

“Promise,” he said matter-of-factly, looking at you as if you were precious.

You smiled and nodded.

When he was certain you believed him he smiled again, looking down at your lips as he leaned in for another kiss, pushing his lips back to yours.

You melted for them and for him, forgetting everything about the world around you. All you cared about was this amazing man on top of you who made you feel like you could forget about everything.

Whatever happened next you were just so happy that you would have him right there with you.

You moaned happily as you succumbed to another sweet kiss, your tongues melting together in perfect harmony as you shared what would become the first of many nights together. After that night you two were inseparable. And he always made good on his promise to love and protect you. That was the night you fell in love with the archer of this town and that was the night you officially decided to call this town home… to call him home.


End file.
